Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(3.80\times 10^{-1})\times (2.00\times 10^{1})$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (3.80\times 2.00) \times (10^{-1}\times 10^{1})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 7.6 \times 10^{-1\,+\,1}$ $= 7.6 \times 10^{0}$